


I was too late

by fluffyplantprince



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Fighting, Gay, M/M, Rickyl, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyplantprince/pseuds/fluffyplantprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a mission under Deanna's orders the gang finds themselves in a sticky situation and have a hard time getting out alive. Only by the time they get back they have some bad news to tell every one and are missing one very important person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Im very sorry if this is out of character! I have never written a walking dead fanfiction before. If you have any pointers on how to make this more in character please let me know!

Rick was woken up to the sound of his baby girl crying in her crib. Sleepily Rick stood up and walked over to her and picked her up, shushing her and kissing her cheek. The scruff of his beard tickled her cheek causing Judith to erupt into a fit of giggles and grab at his nose. Rick let out a little chuckle and then scrunched up his nose. Whispering a small remark about her being a stinky-butt he laid her back down on the crib took off her diaper. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out some wipes and a new diaper then walked back over to the crib, changing her into the new diaper and blowing raspberries on her stomach. She giggled and wiggled around, pulling lightly on her daddy’s hair.

“Ow ow ow. Meanie.” Rick said to the grinning little girl as he pulled away. Daryl walked into the room and over to the crib to look down at Judith who made grabby hands at him. Daryl smiled and picked her up, kissing her head.

“How’s lil’ asskicker doing?”  Daryl looks over at Rick.

“She’s missed you.”

“The feeling is shared sweet heart.” He smiles and kisses her head. “I got you a present. It’s downstairs.” Daryl turns around and walks out of the room with Rick following him with the dirty diaper.

“Do I get a present? I missed you too.” Rick says jokingly.

Daryl chuckles and walks down the stairs and walks into the kitchen and sets Judith down in her high chair then walked into the livingroom. Sitting across from her was Carl who had been munching on a piece of toast. Rick sits down next to him and smiles.

“When did you wake up?” Rick says running his fingers through his hair.

“About an hour ago, check out what Daryl brought back for me.” Carl pulled out a small watch from his pocket and put it in front of his dad. “He even set the time for me.”

Rick smiles picking it up and observing it. “Did you thank him for the watch?”

Carl nodded and took another bite of toast as Daryl walked into the living room holding his hand behind his back. He walked over to Judith and pulled a stuffed bear out from behind his back. The bear had dirty white fur that would look better once it was washed and a pink bow on the right ear. The bear had two black eyes and small rip on it’s cheek.

“I had planned on givin’ it to Carol to fix up first but I couldn’ find er.” Daryl says handing the bear to Judith to took it and held it close. “I can always give it to er later.”

Rick smiled and nodded, not hearing what Daryl had said because he had been too lost in his own thoughts. Daryl seemed to be slowly growing use to Alexandria. Maybe going out scouting with Aaron has been helping him. He always comes back with something for the kids and looks a bit more relaxed every day.  Or maybe it was just being able to know that Judith is safe here. He does have a soft spot for her, Carl too. Whenever he’s around the two of them he seems more relaxed and comfortable; enjoys taking care of them as too. When he looks at Judith his face seems to soften and his smile seems more genuine and when he takes Carl out with him the two always come back laughing and smiling, even if they didn’t catch anything. It warms Rick’s heart to see them like this.

Hours had passed lazily that day while Rick waited for his shift to go on patrol. The four of them sat in the living room talking and doing random things. When Rick had to leave Daryl stayed with the kids and made sure they ate dinner. It was late when Rick got home and Carl had already gone to bed. Daryl was up still, sitting in the living room with Judith and was reading a book to her. She had red eyes and looked like she had just thrown a tantrum. Daryl looked up after he heard the door shut and he stopped reading. Judith gave Daryl a sour face and he just patted her head.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Rick walked over to the two of them and picked up his bay girl.

“s’alright, was just about to stop and put her back to bed anyway.” Daryl stood up and stretched. “Carl’s in his room, he went to bed about half an hour ago.

Rick nods and rocks back and forth. “We should get to bed ourselves.” Rick said making his way upstairs.

Daryl nodded and followed behind him as Rick made his way to the bedroom and over to the crib. He continued to rock Judith to get her to fall asleep, which she was having none of, and whispered cute things to her. Daryl walked up behind him and put his arms on Rick’s waist, swaying with him. Judith smiled at Daryl and he smiled back. Sleep soon took over the little girl after she was fought to keep her sparkling blue eyes open. Rick laid her down in the crib and pulled the small blanket over her then turned around to face Daryl and asked him to go get her new bear. Daryl nodded and left the room then returned back a few seconds later with the bear and laid it down next to her. They both stood there for a couple seconds to watch her and Rick stroked her hair softly. He leaned down and kissed her head before pulling back and walking over to the bed and sat down on it.

Daryl followed and sat down next to him while Rick shrugged out of his jacket and took his boots off. Daryl started unbuttoning is shirt and looked over at Rick who was undoing his tie. He took his shirt off and tossed it across the room then stood up and walked to the other side of the bed while slipping out of his pants and socks. Rick took his shirt and pants off, as well as his socks, and laid down onto the bed and turned the bed-side lamp on low. Daryl turned the light off then got into the bed. The two curled up next to each other and Daryl kissed Ricks head.

Rick smiled and pulled the covers over them. Daryl lifted his chin up and kissed him softly. Rick kisses back a bit eagerly, a bit overjoyed because he doesn’t normally get kisses before bed. Daryl puts an arm around him and laces his fingers in Ricks hair then pulls away and kisses down his cheek to his neck. He presses his lips softly against Rick’s neck before pulling away and closing his eyes. Rick kisses his cheek and then does the same.

“Hope you enjoyed your present.” Daryl whispered softly and Rick could just hear the smile in his words.


	2. Dinner Night

The sky was a bright blue with big puffy clouds in the sky. Rick looked up and shielded his eyes from the bright Virginia sun. A young lady called out to Rick and waved her hand. Rick looked down and shyly waved back at her and gave a soft “good afternoon.” He did his normal walk around the ‘perfect’ neighborhood and then started over towards Deanna’s house to let her know he was finished with his patrolling. Upon arrival Rick knocked lightly on the door and the older looking red head answered the door.

“Oh hello Rick. I was hoping you would be stopping by here soon.” She crossed her arms.

“I just came to say I’m done with my perimeter walk.”

“Oh good, could you step in here for a minute?” Deanna moved out of the way for Rick to enter.

“Uh sure?” Rick stepped in and put his hands in his pockets.

Deanna closed the door and walked into the room where she interviewed Rick’s group the first day they got there, asking Rick to follow her. She sat down on the couch and then nodded over to the chair across from it. Rick sat down at looked at her, his brow dipping to give her a confused look.

“Aaron told me about the deceased ones with the ‘W’ on their forehead and said he was worried that something might happen to us. He mentioned that him and Daryl have noticed them around this area often and found what they believe is a den full of them for releasing onto others later.” Rick leaned back and Deanna leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand. “I need you and your group to stop whatever might happen before it happens. I can not risk this place going down and you’re the only people that I know who can do this.”

Rick leaned forward now. “You’re telling me that you want me to risk my life and my group’s life to save your small town?”

“I need you too please. You’re the only one here capable to handle something like this and we need you to not save my town but our town. This town is as much of yours as it is mine. “

“Even if I say yes, who will watch Judith?”

“Jessie offered to.” Rick sat there with his poker face on now. “Please Rick; you’re the only one who can save this town.”   
Rick sat there thinking about it. “I’m not going to say yes now. I need to talk it over with the group tonight. When do you plan on having us leave?”

“As soon as possible.”

Rick sighed. “I will let you know by tomorrow what every one says. I can’t guarantee you a yes.” Rick goes to stand up.  
Deanna stands up as well. “Thank you; I will take what I can get. Aaron said he will be joining you guys if you say yes.” She walks over to the front door and opens it for him. “I hope to see you tomorrow with good news.” She gives him a hollow smile. “Oh and Rick, don’t tell any of my people about this. I don’t wan to worry them. Rick nods then walks out. Deanna closes the door behind him.  
Rick started back towards his house, telling any from his group that he sees to come over for dinner and to tell the rest of them if they see them. He makes his way to the old people’s home and asks to see Carol. She comes out and shakes his head at him.

“Rick, I’m working right now.” She crosses her arms over her floral sweater which complimented her innocent act well.

“Deanna wants us to go out there-“ He motions towards outside the walls. “and find a walker den.”

Carols eyes widen and she steps out of the home and drags over to the side of the house. “She wants us to do what?”

“I’ll explain more later tonight when the whole group is there, but I needed to let you know before hand to get your opinion on the matter.”

“I need a bit more information sunshine.”

“Basically there is a group out there hunting and storing walkers, claiming them as theirs with a ‘W’ on their foreheads. Aaron and Daryl know where it is. Deanna wants us to find the group and take care of matters, probably kill all the walkers while we’re at it so we can keep this town safe.”

“Rick, we need this town, I think it would be best if we did what she asked…but this is still a lot to ask of someone….” Carol looks at Rick, he observes her facial features. Stone cold with a fake smile plastered on it for anybody that walks by.

“I know that’s why I came to talk to you.” Rick puts his thumbs in his pockets and stands on his hips.”

“I think we should do it, Judith needs this place.” Rick nods. “But nothing is cemented without the rest of the group’s approval so I will be by later to work on dinner.”

“Thank you.” Rick says then nods and turns around.

“Don’t try persuading any of them sweetheart. Some people might actually enjoy living here.” He can hear her walking up the steps back into the house as he walks towards his own and looks at the ground.

“By the time the sky started turning a dark orange the whole group was at Rick’s house sitting in the living room together, the kitchen table too small to seat all of them. Carol was in the kitchen cooking with Carl and Judith to keep her company. Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, and Rosita all sat on the couch with Tara and Sasha sitting on the floor resting against the couch. Eugene sat on a chair by the window and Michone sat in a chair across from him. Rick and Daryl were both sitting at the windows talking, Rick was probably telling him about the thing Deanna asked him to do.

“Hey Rick, I hate to be a bother…but why did you ask us to come here?” Glenn spoke up.

“I’ll let you all know when dinner is ready.”

“Well lucky for all of you dinner is served, dig in.” Carol set down a dish of casserole on the living room table followed by Carl with a bunch of bowls and forks. Carol   
went back into the kitchen to grab Judith. Carl got himself, his dad and Daryl a bowl then went over to them and handed them their bowls before sitting down. Carol came back and made her way around the people dishing themselves some food to hand Rick his little girl.

“Remember what I told you back their. No persuading them.” She gave him a cold stare then went over to the line of people.

“What was she talking about dad?” Carl took a bite of food.

“You’ll know in just a second. Rick fed Judith a small spoonful of food.

After everyone got their food and sat back down Rick handed Daryl Judith and set his food to the side. “Alright guys, you all know I didn’t just call you here to have a family dinner.” Rick starts out. “I’m here to get your opinion on something. You guys know I’m not the leader so that’s why I anted all of you here to vote on what we should do.” Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Deanna asked me earlier today if we could go on a walker hunt or more likely a group hunt.” He sat their waiting for people’s reactions. “She said that there are walkers with ‘W’s’ on their forehead.” He looked over at Daryl who nodded. “And she said that Aaron and Daryl found what they believe to be a walker den. She wants us to basically go clear it out and get rid of the group before anything happens.”

“She wants us to risk our lives to save a bunch of people who don’t even know how to defend themselves?” Tara speaks up between bites of food. Rick nods. “That’s bullshit.”

“Tara, we live here too, if anything happens to this place we have nowhere to go.”

“Maggies right, we have to protect this place. This is our home now and we’re not going to let it slip away from us. This is a chance to start over and live normally.” Michone glances over at Rick.

“Living with those things is the normal now.” Sasha informs Michone.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Michone looks over at sasha and replies calmly.

Carol sighs and interrupts them. “Michone is right; this is something that we need to save in order to protect everyone here.” She looks over at Rick. “But let’s not forget that no matter what this place can be taken from us.”

“I think it would be a good idea, I mean, anybody who misses going out there can go out there and we can help save a bunch of people who have no right to loose their lives.” Glenn adds in, Abraham and Rosita nodding in agreement. 

“I’m in if Tara’s in.” Eugene says.

Rick glances around the room. “Everyone who’s in raise your hand.” 

Slowly but surely everyone in the group raises their hand, even Judith who has no idea what’s going on, which causes the group to laugh. Rick turns around and sees her with her hands raised and a bright smile on her face.

“I think lil’ asskicker agrees with everyone here Rick.” Daryl chuckles.

“Alright if Judith says we should then I think we should. Carol Daryl, come with me to let Deanna know tomorrow?” 

The two nod and Daryl hands Judith back to Rick. “It’s settled. All of us are going then.” Rick takes a bite of his food and looks around the room to see determined faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Im so sorry this took so long and I'm very sorry its short!!!

The group stayed together for that night, finding no reason to leave. Rick and Daryl went to find some extra blankets and pillows for everyone to use. Carl took Judith upstairs to her crib while the two of them were helping people get situated. After everyone was comfortable and said good night, because why wouldn’t they do that they’re family, Rick went upstairs with Daryl following after turning out the light. The two of them went into the room and got out of their clothes to lie in bed.

“Are you sure we should do this Daryl.  This is really dangerous and I’m worried about the group.” Rick looked up at him.

“Everything will be alright, don’t worry bout it. You just need some sleep.” Daryl kisses him softly and pulls him closer. Rick kisses him back and runs his fingers through the rednecks light brown hair.

Daryl runs his fingers through Rick’s curls, his fingers getting caught in tangles and pulling on it, causing Rick to pull away and hit him lightly on the head. He turns away and pulls the blanket up to his chest while Daryl puts an arm around him, getting into the spooning position. Rick kisses Daryl’s hand and closes his eyes. “I hope you’re right.” Daryl kisses his ear and whispers goodnight to him.

When Rick’s eyes open it is still dark out and he checks the time on his watch. 2:30. He feels soft lips against his neck pressing against him every few seconds. Daryl’s hand was still around him but was now stroking his stomach softly. Rick turns over and receives a grunting noise from the man next to him. “I was doin somethin.” was all that man said before kissing his neck again.

“Daryl, there are people downstairs and Judith is right over there.” Rick spoke softly into the others hair.

“I’m just kissin you.” Daryl smirks and kisses him more.

“Daryl…” Rick looked at him with his big blue eyes and Daryl sighed pulling away.

“Alright fine, you win.” Daryl kisses his cheek then rests his head on the pillow, wrapping an arm around Rick, and humming a goodnight.

Rick’s eyes fluttered open and noticed an absence in the bed. He stood up and walked over to the crib to find Judith wasn’t in there. Scratching the back of his head and slipping into some pants Rick made his way down stairs. A few people said good morning to him and he waved in return. He walked into the kitchen to find Daryl, Carl, and Judith sitting at the table eating breakfast and Carol and Maggie cooking. Carol chimed a “good morning sunshine” at him and he walked over to the pan and picked out a piece of bacon. Maggie smacked his hand and chuckled.

“Hey Maggie, can I speak with you?” He said buckling his pants.

“Sure thing, gimme a minute.” He nodded and walked over to the Daryl to kiss his head then out side. Maggie followed soon afterwards.

“Everything alright?” She asked, closing the door behind her.

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you could tell Diana about the group deciding that we’re going since you’re going to see her today.”

“Yeah sure. Is there anything else?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Do you think we should be doing this?”

“Rick, I don’t like the idea of it either, but we need to do this. I honestly thought you would be all for it. You know, getting out of here and everything. Have you finally started warming up to this place?” A little smirk tugged at her lips and she crossed her arms.

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head, letting out a little chuckle. “You know very well I don’t want to be here.”

“Alright alright, I get it. Yes I will let her know.”

“Thank you.” Gave her a small nod then walked back inside the house followed by Maggie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter Coming soon!


End file.
